LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at Amanda's house. Oliver walks into the living room putting on a new shirt) Oliver: *Sigh* Amanda: You okay? Oliver: Well my other shirt was burnt to a crisp, but otherwise I'm okay. Amanda: Good. Oliver: *Nods* (Oliver sits down) Oliver:... Adam: Well, that was a fight. Daniel: Tell me about it. (Daniel wraps a bandage around his hand) Daniel: I got myself a nice cut on my hand thanks to that damn scorpion dude. Adam: You're not poisoned right? Daniel: No. He stabbed Sun's hand which in turn stabbed mine. He couldn't poison Sun. Adam: That's good. Daniel: Still, I'll just keep my palm wrapped up for a bit. It should be fine. Adriana: Alright. Daniel: *Nods* Amanda: *Groans* I'm still upset that I let that guy get away! Jamie: Oh I'm sure you still did great against him Amanda! Amanda: I did, but still... Jamie: Better than losing right? Amanda: I guess... Daniel: Hey come on Amanda, I'm sure you did great out there! Amanda: Hehe, thanks Daniel. Daniel: Don't mention it. Jamie: *Smile* (Amanda smiles before a knock is heard) Adam: Hm? Amanda: Oh, I got it! (Amanda goes and opens the front door, finding Jason, Xylia and her infant) Amanda: Oh, hey Jason! Jason: Hey, I heard about the Shadowrealm on the news! You guys okay? Amanda: Oh yeah yeah we're fine! A little roughed up but not hurt. Jason: Well that's good. Amanda: *Looks at Xylia* I see you're enjoying the new baby Xylia. Xylia: That I am. I even gave her a name. Amanda: You did? Xylia: Yep. You can refer to her as Ivy from now on. Amanda: Ivy huh? Ivy: *giggle* Amanda: Cute name! Ivy: Thanks! Amanda: Well hey since you're here, come and join us. Jason: Thanks. (The group enters the house) Daniel: Oh hey! Adam: Jason, Xylia! Ivy: And me! Adriana: Oh its Xylia's baby! Ivy: My name is Ivy now! Adriana: Well hello then Ivy! Ivy: Hi! Daniel: She holding up okay? Xylia: She's doing just fine. Amanda: Did she enjoy your forest? Ivy: Oh I did! Its so beautiful! And the plants and trees all like me! Daniel: That's nice to hear Ivy! Ivy: *Smile* Jamie: *Gasp* Is that a new friend?! Ivy: Hi Jamie! Jamie: She knows my name?! Amanda: Jamie she was from your nest. Jamie: Wow I didn't notice! Jason:... Adam: Ouch. Ivy: Well, I never really did try to make friends back here. Jamie: Well hey, maybe we can be friends now! Ivy: Yeah! Adriana: Oh hang on, I'll go get my girls and you 4 can have some more fun! Ivy: Alright! (Adriana runs off to her room) Xylia: Well Ivy, let's get you on the ground. (Xylia puts Ivy down) Xylia: Now you go have fun for a bit. Ivy: Okay! Jamie: Come on Ivy! (The two crawl off) Xylia: *Smile* Daniel: How's it feel being a Goddess AND a mom? Xylia: Feels great. Gives me more to do. Adam: Well that's good. Amanda: Nice to hear your plants like Ivy. I didn't think they'd accept a creature like a Targhul that fast. Xylia: Neither did I. But they accepted her pretty fast. Daniel: Well, good to hear. (Adriana, Lily and Elizabeth walk out of their room) Adriana: Hey where's the other kids? Oliver: Out back. Adriana: Okay! Lily: Let's go! Elizabeth: Yeah let's play! Adriana: Come on then. (The 3 leave) Amanda: So what should we do? Oliver: Hmm, I don't know. Adam: I just wanna take it easy for now. That fight had me wrecked with exhaustion. Xylia: Hm, well you kids do that, we'll just stick around a bit and- *Gasp* (Xylia runs over to find a dead potted plant) Xylia: Oh no! Amanda: Hm? Jason: What is it? Xylia: *Holds up the pot* ……… Amanda: AH!! (Amanda runs up) Amanda: Oh man I knew I forgot something! I never watered the plant! Daniel: Huh?? Xylia:... Amanda: X-Xylia I am SO sorry! I-I swear it was an accident! Xylia:.... Amanda: X-Xylia, please believe me! I didn't mean- Xylia: Calm down Amanda. Amanda: H-Huh?? Xylia: I'm not mad. I understand it was an accident. Besides.... (The plant is then absorbed into another plant that begins to grow from the dirt) Xylia: Nothing I can't fix. Amanda: Whoooooa. Adam: That is REALLY cool! Xylia: Thank you! (Xylia puts the pot down) Xylia: There you go little guy. Jason: *Smiles* Amanda: Well, thanks for that Xylia. Xylia: No problem. Amanda: Heh. Xylia: Well, if it's alright with you, I'm gonna go see the nest. Amanda: Oh sure go for it! Xylia: Thanks. And don't forget to water this plant please. Amanda: I promise I won't. (Xylia nods and heads outside to the nest) Xylia: *Knocks on the door* Hello, it's Xylia! (Kiendra opens the door) Kiendra: Oh, hey Xylia! Xylia: How's the nest? Kiendra: Oh it's just grand! You wanna come inside? Xylia: Yeah please. (Kiendra and Xylia go in the nest) Kiendra: I just saw your kid Ivy. I'm glad you gave her a home and name. Xylia: Yeah, me too. Kiendra: She enjoying your home by the way? Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts